Hooked
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: A short little one shot of the climb up the beanstalk. I think you'll like it if you give it a try.


**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to once upon a time.**

**A/N- Just a short little one shot from season 2 of Once Upon A Time... Takes place during episode 6 when Emma and Snow are searching for a way back to Storybrooke by retrieving a compass from the Giant's beanstalk.  
**

Hooked

"So who's going to go up with me? Feel free to fight it out and really get into it" I smirked glancing between Aurora, Mulan, Snow, and Emma. My eyes rested on Emma as I held up the other cuff from my wrist. I waited while they silently debated it. Finally someone spoke. It was Mulan. I did my best to hide the disappointment from them when it seemed Mulan was intent on going. I tried not to roll my eyes when Snow wanted to go. Then Emma stepped up. 'Oh how brave' I smirked.

"Are you going to argue with me?" Emma asked Snow.

"Would it do any good?" Snow replied with false hope.

Emma shook her head, "Nope." She replied and walked over to me.

She unzipped her jacket sleeve and held up her arm to me, "I was hoping it'd be you" I winked and Emma's eyes narrowed. I snapped the cuff around her wrist and then waited. When she just looked at me I spoke again, "Well you don't think I can climb one handed do you?" I raised an eyebrow my eyes going to the satchel she held in her hand.

She huffed and pulled out the silver hook passing it to me, "Here" She walked back towards Mulan and spoke in hushed whispers with her before returning back to my side, "Lets go" She stated. We walked over to the beanstalk and began our climb. Hours later we were reaching the top and the silence was killing me.

"So... you volunteered to come with me for your son... because you don't want to abandon him... like you were abandoned." I knew I should tread lightly on the subject but I didn't like the silence from her, it was maddening so I wanted to start a conversation... but nothing that was small talk. She was already weary of me and my allegiance to them.

She caught up to me and stopped, "excuse me?" She snapped.

"Well you're a bit of an open book love. I see that look in your eyes. In Neverland I spent a lot of time with the lost boys and every single one of them had that look in their eyes. The look you get when you've been alone." I watched her carefully. I saw something flicker in her eyes 'was she angry?' I thought. She didn't say anything. She just looked at me for a minute before continuing to climb. I followed suit until we both got to the top.

When we reached the top I watched Emma's reaction as she looked around the Giant's fortress. She was stunned. It was intriguing the way that she looked around our land as if through the eyes of a child. Which I guess she was since this was the first time she'd ever seen any of this. She looked around at the bones left from the giant's war. We came upon Jack's skeleton and she stood there looking at it for a moment before turning towards me as if for an explanation.

"Stop" I stated harshly.

"What?" She gasped looking around a worried expression overtaking her.

"You're bleeding." I stated already pulling the scarf from around my neck.

"So?" She countered pulling her hand away as I took it.

I grabbed it again, none too gently, "Giants can smell blood" I reasoned with her taking my one good hand and wrapping the scarf around her hand. She watched carefully as I did. Our eyes stayed locked as I leaned down to pull the knot of the scarf closed with my teeth. When I was done she looked away, back at the skulls and large armor scattered around. "This is where the final battle took place... and yes that's the Jack you're thinking of" I stated pointing at the skeleton and sword she'd been looking at earlier before walking around the massive ground now myself. "So what's the plan?" Thinking that she always had something in mind.

"I don't really have one... you're the giant expert" She replied still looking around.

I rolled my eyes, "Well then... lucky for you I happen to have sort of a plan" I smiled coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah? Then what is it?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

I watched Emma climb to the top of a statue beside the door and once she was safely up I went around a large chest plate of armor picking up a giant's bone on the way. I gave Emma a nod and raised the bone high over my head. I swung down and banged the bone against the chest plate. The sound vibrated all around and I did it again and again until the ground began shaking.

The giant was awaking.

I looked up and saw Emma clinging to the statue trying her best not to fall. I ran from behind the chest plate and yelled towards the giant, "HEY YOU! DOWN HERE YOU BLOKE" The giant looked down to me and began to run towards me. Just as he passed Emma she threw the powder and the giant immediately fell to the ground. I just barely dodged the giant but obviously Emma didn't think I had.

I heard her scream my name, "HOOK!" The shout was high pitched and I knew that she was worried. I tried not to laugh at the prospect of her being worried about me as she slid down the statue and ran over to me. I stepped out from behind the giant with a smile on my face.

"Great job love. Now lets go find that compass" She rolled her eyes and pulled herself together before we hurried through the massive doors stopping as we walked into the Giant's room. When we walked in we saw all of the told treasures towering up towards the ceiling all on top of one another. We ventured more slowly as neither of us knew exactly where to start, "Where do we start?" I asked.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know... Split up?" She suggested. I didn't like that idea and I think she could tell, "Look I don't know what else to do. I'm trying to get home to my son and how long do you think that knock out gas will last?" She raised an eyebrow. It was more of a statement than a question. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, we'll split up" I smirked keeping my cool. Emma stepped in front of me to head to the other side of the room and tripped. I caught her making sure not to use my hooked hand. Pulling her up she wound up in my arms and I couldn't help but smile, "It's about bloody time" She rolled her eyes again.

"Hook... We have to find the compass" She stated but I could tell but beneath that blank mask she hid behind that she was just a little flustered. I could tell I made her nervous. She pulled away from me and just as she was going to search for the compass the ground began to shake around us. The gold pieces bounced along the floor and all of the towers of treasure began to fall. "RUN!" Emma screamed.

The two of us ran as fast as we could the giant coming quickly behind. I saw Emma slow and bend down to pick something up but I couldn't tell what it was. The next thing I knew there was a large crash behind me. I turned and saw a cage that had been set for humans trying to steal from the giants. It fell and covered the giant who had been chasing us. Before I could get back to Emma another tower of treasure fell and I was crushed beneath it.

I could hear Emma speaking. She was trying to reason with the giant. How stupid. Next thing I knew Emma was pulling things off of me, "Did you get it?" She nodded, "I knew you could do it love... Now lets head back down and get you-" Emma grabbed my wrist and hooked me to a pole. "Swan! What do you think you're doing? We're on the same side here!" I shouted.

"I can't risk you. I'm sorry." Emma cast a longing look my way and I couldnt help but want to hurt her for hurting me, "My son's life is at stake Hook... I cannot lose him and if you're going to get in the way... well I just can't risk that" Emma stated turning to run out. She ran as fast as she could and all I could do was yell after her.

"SWAN! SWAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS! SWAN!" I took a deep breath, "EMMA!" I yelled. I could see her tiny figure halt at the sound of her name, but soon after that she kept running leaving me hooked inside the giants layer. Hooked to the pole and hooked on her.


End file.
